


Stuffing (again)

by Tonystarkdidnothingwrong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong/pseuds/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong
Summary: Self indulgent fat hanzo getting fed fatter.





	

Reinhardt awoke to light spilling through the blinds across his face and the feeling of his smaller lover on top of him. Hanzo is larger since they started seeing each other and not in height. Turns out the archer had a soft spot for heavy desserts and since making the discovery Reinhardt had ensured that most of Hanzo was soft spots, feeding him up with rich german meals followed by cakes, doughnuts, whatever the german could whip up or buy in before dinner.

 

As he was now, Hanzo was spilling over the top of his underwear, flesh soft and bulging over the waistband. At one point he had been worried about the weight gain, before his larger lover had spent an evening feeding Hanzo bites of cake in between covering him in kisses and murmuring how beautiful he had become.

 

Reinhardt smiled down at the head on his chest, reaching up to stroke dark and soft hair. His other hand moved down Hanzo's back, squeezing gently at his rolls and bulges. He blushes slightly feeling his cock twitch to life while he palms Hanzo's flesh, gently grabbing handfuls of him to squish around. The archer whines and begins to wake so Reinhardt allows himself to be rougher with his touches, pushing Hanzo's legs apart and rubbing the seam of his pants firmly.

 

“...Are you really fondling me while I sleep?” Hanzo mumbles into Reinhardt's chest hair. Reinhardt chuckles and slips his fingers into Hanzo's boxers the rub his hole properly.

 

“How could I keep my hands off you?” Reinhardt grins, finding Hanzo still damp and slightly sticky from the night before. “Beautiful boy, still open for me.” He slips two fingers inside Hanzo easily, spreading him open to play with the lube that trickled out. He feels Hanzo shiver and pat his elbow.

 

“Play later, I'm starving.” Hanzo sits up, pushes his hair out of his eyes. He is most certainly not starving, the soft swell of his belly and pecs proof enough of that. Without his prosthetics Hanzo's knees don't touch the bed around Reinhardt's body, and he wobbles slightly while trying to balance. The motion makes his soft belly shake.

 

Reinhardt grabs his hips in both hands and rolls them over to blow raspberries into the archer's neck. 

 

“No lover of mine will go hungry on my watch, I'd best getting to cooking.” Reinhardt bites a hicky onto Hanzo's shoulder before letting him up to shower and brush their teeth. While Reinhardt goes to the kitchen to cook Hanzo stays behind in the bathroom to go through his morning routine, slightly longer now that there's more skin to exfoliate and moisturize. When Hanzo makes it into the kitchen, pink and sweet smelling, there's enough food to feed the entire gibraltar base, and Hanzo grins knowing it's all for him.

 

“If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to fatten me up.” He teases, causing Reinhardt to wave the spatula at him menacingly.

 

“Are you saying you don't want this lovely breakfast I've made you? Ungrateful!” Reinhardt pretends to wipe a tear and flips the eggs over. “You are breaking my heart, liebling!” 

 

“Wouldn't want to do that, I suppose I had better get started.” Hanzo winks at him and starts buttering some toast. Reinhardt grins back and puts the panfull of eggs onto a plate for him. Hanzo manages to get about halfway through the mass of food before he starts to slow down, prompting Reinhardt to begin feeding him bites while they talked. Two thirds in and his face is scrunched up cutely, belly firm under Reinhardt's hand.

 

“Come, schatz, you can eat more for me can't you?” He coaxes another couple bites into him, rubbing his hand over Hanzo's distended stomach while said archer belches quietly into his hand. He doesn't push him away when Reinhardt brings another bite of pancake drenched with butter and syrup to his mouth, so the warrior continues his slow careful feeding, occasionally refilling Hanzo's tea.

 

When Hanzo does reach his ‘limit’, huffing and shaking his head when Reinhardt brings the fork up again, he picks him up carefully and relocates them back to the bedroom. Reinhardt returns to put the remaining food on the bedside table Hanzo has his hands on his stomach, blushing and petting it.

 

“It's so big.” He says breathlessly, grazing his fingers over the swell of it. Reinhardt laughs and goes back to feeding him, more room now that he's laying back. He knows his lover's limits but lord does he like to push them. Hanzo is panting, swallowing thickly anything Reinhardt puts into his mouth. 

 

Hanzo manages to finish the food in its entirety, miracle of miracles, and even Reinhardt is impressed.

 

“You took so much, liebling…” he shifts to remove Hanzo's prosthetic legs and settles on his knees between meaty thighs. He can't wrap his hands around them fully anymore. The warrior slides his hands up to Hanzo's soft inner thighs and pushes them further apart to eye up his lover's sweet little cock, half hard in underwear stretched to their limit. “Beautiful.”

 

Hanzo flushes under Reinhardt's intense gaze, cock twitching in its confines. He lifts his hips to aid Reinhardt in pulling the too tight clothing over his plush ass and hips, stomach complaining at the movement. Hanzo burps into his hand again, louder this time and food shifts audibly inside him. Reinhardt chuckles, leans down to press kisses into the stretched skin of Hanzo's belly, half listening to the sounds within. 

 

“So full, and still rumbling like a starving man. Tomorrow we'll have to get you more.” Reinhardt reaches up over Hanzo's head to the bedside table once again, grabbing lubricant and the box of condoms from the drawer, motioning for Hanzo to turn over. 

 

He does, carefully, belly hanging down between his thighs. He buries his face into sheets that reek of his lover and puts both hands onto plush cheeks, spreading himself apart for Reinhardt fingers. What touches him isn't fingers at first, thicker and more soft. The warrior chuckles when he jumps, wiggling his soft tongue into Hanzo's loose hole. The archer whines and arches his back as best he can, pressing into Reinhardt's mouth. He pulls away slightly to drip lube into the gape of his ass, the cold pulling a squeal from the smaller man.

 

Reinhardt chuckles, presses in 3 fingers easily and noisily, fucking him on them mercilessly. Hanzo wails, trying to clamp down on Reinhardt's large fingers, only managing to flutter weakly while getting stuffed with another. The fingers spread apart before leaving him suddenly, the prior hard and fast finger fucking leaving Hanzo twitching and moaning, one hand back on his stomach.

 

“Gorgeous, so pretty pink inside.” Reinhardt tells him, kissing his rim just to hear him gasp. Condom in place, the large man cups both hands over Hanzo's soft pecs and pulls him up and back onto his cock slowly. Hanzo lets the breath punch out of his lungs in a low moan, leaning his head back onto his lion's shoulder to pant while he plays with Hanzo's soft chest.

 

“So pretty here as well, Hanzo. Like a girl almost.” Reinhardt pinches and pulls at sensitive nipples, beginning to roll his hips carefully. Hanzo grunts and moves both hands to his stomach, pressing down. “Mm. Don't hurt yourself, liebling.” 

 

He fucks Hanzo slow and deep with thrusts that push the air from his lungs, savouring the feel of Hanzo's fat backside against his own heavily muscled hips. The thrusts set Hanzo's softest parts jiggling gently, and Reinhardt abandons his rough handling at Hanzo's chest to grope his flabby thighs. The texture of him causes rein hard to thrust into him harder, and Hanzo moves his arms up behind himself to clasp behind Reinhardt's neck while he watches in awe as Reinhardt's cock bump out of his belly, despite the size of him.

 

“Ah, my lion, give it to me fa- ah! Ster…” he moans, said lion chuckling in his ear.

 

“As you wish.” Reinhardt pauses a moment, moving his hands to hold Hanzo's hips firmly before slamming into him at a punishing pace that makes him wail. The sound of slapping flesh echoes with feral grunting and Hanzo's cracking attempts at english.

 

Hanzo slides his own hands down between his thighs and wrapping tightly around his small chubby cock, one moving down behind his balls to feel where his warrior is pushing into him. 

 

“I'm- ah! Close, I can't-!” Hanzo grits out through clenched teeth. Reinhardt buries his face in Hanzo's neck, biting his neck roughly as his thrusting becomes rougher, losing any semblance of rhythm.

 

“Cum then, kleiner drachen.” He groans, pulling away from Hanzo's bruising flesh for just a moment. Hanzo's body stiffens when he cums, small dick leaving streaks off white along the sheets. Reinhardt shudders at the tightness of Hanzo's body, thrusts in hard twice more before digging his teeth into the archer's neck and finishing inside him.

 

They stay like that for a few near silent moments, until Reinhardt relaxes his grip on Hanzo's hips and shoulder. The bruises are dark already but Hanzo isn't complaining, preferring to lean back against the larger man and have him bear his weight. Hanzo feels well used, and swallows thickly when Reinhardt pulls out of him, laying him down carefully on his side. 

 

Reinhardt disposes of the condom in the bathroom, and returns to his archer's side with a soft wet towel to clean him. 

 

“How is your stomach, liebling?” Reinhardt says after wiping Hanzo's thighs clean. Hanzo pulls Reinhardt down to kiss and rest against his chest.

 

“My stomach is fine, my lion, my neck may be a problem. How do you expect me to cover this mark?” Hanzo laughs, running his fingers through Reinhardt's hair. Reinhard kisses Hanzo's sternum, chuckling. 

 

“Perhaps pull up your other sleeve?” He says. Hanzo slaps his back gently.

 

“Don't you bully me, lion.” 

 


End file.
